Belated Valentine
by Sawahii
Summary: "I'll tell you if you answer this question correctly," his low voice whispered softly into her ear, sending a chill down her spine, "What did you say in your sleep?" DeruxMegu, rated T to be safe?


**Disclaimer:** Sawahii does not own any of the characters used/mentioned, 'nuff said.

Heyy~ sorry for the belated fic! But here it is! Enjoy! ^^

(For once it's not a school-fic!)

* * *

**Belated Valentine**

It was three minutes to four whenever he had finished the blasted reports. It was about time too. How long has it been? A day? Two? He wasn't sure and didn't care at this point, especially with the throbbing headache he had. But even still there was one more thing to do as the Voyakiloid's fingers danced on the keys skilfully, the characters swiftly appearing on screen in the email to his boss which was sent not a minute later.

When the screen blacked out and the whirring of the machine became silent, Dell swivelled around on his chair tiredly with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose which was sore from wearing his glasses for such a long time. Setting them down with one hand, the other automatically made the motion to turn off the desk lamp. Fumbling for it slightly, Dell was surprised to find something else instead. Gingerly, he cracked open his blood-shot eyes to see a small package on his desk along with a card addressed to him. Curious, he tore open the white envelope first and read it with a smirk creeping on his porcelain features as he began to open the present which was wrapped neatly in pink gift wrap.

"Hm, not bad," the silver-haired male commented and paced across the room, pausing before his bed - or rather the lump on it which was all bundled up like a cocoon with all corners of the blanket tucked underneath her. He watched her for a moment as she snuggled into the duvet and mumbled in her sleep, then climbed onto the bed in the space she left for him.

The Vocaloid stirred awake feeling the other side of the bed droop from his weight, "Mm, are you done?" She muttered sleepily and turned to her side to face him.

"Yeah finally," Dell replied tiredly. "I'm cold," he added, using it as an excuse to snake his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Gumi giggled softly, nuzzling against his chest. "Well?"

"'Well' what?" he responded lazily.

"How did you find it?"

There was no answer from the Voyakiloid for a long while, so long that she thought he'd fallen asleep on her and she craned her head up to check, only to be stopped by a strong jerk as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"D-Dell?" The Internet-loid called out meekly in confusion; slightly nervous from suddenly being hyper aware of her surroundings.

"I'll tell you if you answer this question correctly," his low voice whispered softly into her ear, sending a chill down her spine, "What did you say in your sleep? 1) 'Marry me, Dell?'"

"Huh? W-what?" Gumi jumped in surprise, her eyebrows furrowed in worry and cheeks blushing with embarrassment, "I didn't say that did I?"

"2) 'Dell is so hot.'" He continued, his warm breath tickling her neck when she began to struggle, both hands push on his chest to pull away.

"H-hey, what kind of game is this?" Her voice trembled anxiously.

"Or..." Time seemed to slow down dramatically, "3)" She held her breath in anticipation, his voice was barely even a whisper, "'I love Dell.'? What is the right answer?"

There was no reply or even a response from the Vocaloid, who was secretly glad that Dell couldn't see her face right now as her face burned bright scarlet in mortification.

"Come on, say it" He urged, wrapping a lock of green hair around his index finger. "You know it, right?"

After a short moment she hesitantly spoke up, "I-It's number three?"

"Say it for me?" Dell asked sweetly.

Reluctant, she replied, "The card already says it."

"But I want to hear it from you directly." His voice was low again and pressed beside her ear.

"I-I.. lo..-ell" Gumi murmured under her breath.

"Hmm? What was that? I couldn't hear it properly," He teased and she could feel a smirk begin to tug at the corner of his lips.

"I-I-IloveDell!" She managed to blurt out fast enough for him to hear clearly.

Finally releasing his grip, he pulls away only to close the distance between them again as he kissed her gently, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Gumi pouted and announced sulkily, "It's been there for 3 days now! I demand for ten-fold the amount of presents on White Day to make up for it!"

"Mn." He responded as he drifted asleep.

* * *

Sorry for any OOC-ness from either of them (mostly Deru, I think?) The chocolates must've had uh... alcohol in them? (or something?) But then again, this is also what I love about the 'loidz they don't really have a set personality, hope you enjoyed it!~

Thanks for reading!

**-Sawahii**


End file.
